


Gunmen

by Brianime



Category: Bleach, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bleach/Tsubasa AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianime/pseuds/Brianime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone said once that the most important question you can ever be asked in your life is, "Is this seat taken?" It can change everything. Though it doesn't always go quite like that. A story of finding each other in a too big world and braving it all for what you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunmen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combined work with a friend of mine (she doesn't have an account here). I gotta be honest, this isn't really very plot heavy, but its fluffy and has just enough smut to make me happy.

Starrk

Starrk leaned back into the stiff metal bench, his fingers laced behind his head in a makeshift pillow. He let his eyelids droop lazily as he watched the people bustle around him. Everyone always moves too much, he though, stifling a yawn. Always have somewhere to be or something to do. His eyes rested on perhaps the only still being there. She was sitting on the other side of the tracks. A small smile graced her face as she stared down at the ground. Blond hair hung loosely and shadowed her eyes. Those locks seemed to hide more then just her eyes.

Starrk watched her with a growing curiosity. Her shoulders were tight with tension and her lips were strained. A fake smile, it seemed. He slowly took in the rest of her; long sleeved blue top paired with jeans. A thin, white scarf was wrapped around her neck and threadbare gloves barely covered her hands. His eyes casually moved up to her chest. Or ... lack of one ... Starrk raised an eyebrow as he reassessed "her". A jaw line that was clearly not feminine. Clothes that hung square against "her" body. Huh, he though as he let a lopsided grin show, interesting.

Fai

So many thoughts were circling Fai's head in that moment. They each made their rounds, chipping a piece of his composure in the process. He could feel that horrible tensing in his throat, the same in his chest. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. So hard he tried to focus on something - anything: the sound of heels on the hard, concrete ground. The buzzing of chatter, creaking of metal, whirring of trains whittling past. The stale smell of the air, and its cold touch… Anything but exactly what he was still thinking about.

...Yuui…

As soon as Fai let himself remember the gaunt form - skeletal hands that shook ever so lightly when he lifted them, pale skin covering jutting bones and dark bags under the once bright eyes - he couldn't stop that one damn tear from rolling down his cheek, warming the cold skin. He caught it quickly, wiping the wet from his face with a gentle laugh to himself.

Crying alone at a train station. It felt like something from a clichéd movie. How funny.

Fai was aware that people were most likely watching him. All passing by, giving him pitied or worried looks, but none of them ever sitting down to ask if he was okay… Not that he wanted that, in the least. In fact it was probably the last thing he needed. The blonde just found it amusing, a private little joke to himself in that dim little moment, how people could feign compassion to make themselves feel better as they walked straight past a crying man with a clearly stale and breaking smile. Fai wondered why he was smiling. After all this, what did he have to smile for? Who did he have to fool?  
"..Myself…" he answered himself in a chuckled whisper.

Starrk

The thought of perhaps going to the man briefly flitted though Starrk's mind as he saw him whisper a single word. He couldn't make out what it was, though he could see the sorrow etched into those lips. He dismissed the idea quickly, not being a comforting type. No, he was more likely to sit back and watch things unfold and fix themselves. People tended to call him cold for that, uncaring even. So they usually stayed away from him. Not that he really cared any more; loneliness was something he was good at.

"The 1700 hours service to Valeria station has been cancelled due to dangerous weather conditions. I repeat, the …" Starrk sighed. Oh well, he thought as he arranged himself into a slightly more comfortable position.

Fai

Just then, an announcement from the fairly large underground shelter's PA sounded, a polite female voice addressing the people. "The 1700 hours service to Valeria …"

The blonde looked up, hearing the name of his station. He heard the announcement, staring blankly for a while, before letting out a short laugh. That laugh was joined by a few others, as he buried his head in his hands.

"Of course it is... How utterly hilarious," Fai laughed, unable to believe his misfortune. It was quite astonishing, really. This was the last service to the small station, too.

Starrk

He glanced back over at his mystery blonde. The man was holding his head in his hands; his shoulders shook with laughter in an erratic way. The scene painted the man with the brush of insanity, at first glance. Starrk sighed again and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Before he could change his mind, he made his way over the walkway above the tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: First Words on the Bench


End file.
